


Addiction-I Abnormal

by lovenpeace



Series: Addiction [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenpeace/pseuds/lovenpeace
Summary: Main r'ship: Reuenthal X ObersteinOther r'ship may included: Ferner X Oberstein, Reuenthal X FahrenheitNo Rape, but may contain physical relationship without mental connection.





	Addiction-I Abnormal

I Abnormal

新帝国历某年某月某日的例行会议同平日无异，文官武官之间针锋相对，皇帝莱因哈特饶有兴致看起热闹，末了下道旨意叫停纷争，其心中却早有决断。诸将明白皇帝陛下的脾气，除去军务尚书奥贝斯坦外，鲜少人会在皇帝下旨后仍坚持进谏。朝堂上的对峙亦真亦假，有时也不过是虚张声势，在这样的氛围下奥贝斯坦的坚持便格外扎眼且令人不快了。而今日，奥贝斯坦却未多说半个字，起身行礼，目送皇帝离去。  
不善显露锋芒的缪拉提督身在众人之中，偷偷瞄着军务尚书，未在其脸上看出丝毫破绽，便收回目光。而往日习惯于针对军务尚书的罗严塔尔元帅倒是精神大好，目光在奥贝斯坦那毫无表情的脸上停留片刻，便嘴角挂着冷笑扬长而去。  
“缪拉，你觉不觉得今天好像格外和平。”  
毕典菲尔特元帅迟钝的挠挠头，空气中些许的不自然他有些察觉却说不清。  
“倒不是格外和平，是罗严塔尔元帅和奥贝斯坦元帅二人今日都格外安静。”  
缪拉拿起自己的平板率先走出会议室，  
“不，是相较前些日，今天算是安静的了。”

是夜，军务尚书的办公室的台灯仍然亮着，窗外的风扯着树叶打散了灯光，昏黄的灯光和玻璃上的雾气将人影模糊放大，以至于看不出是两个男人的身影纠缠在一起。  
手指紧紧扣住红木桌角，额头上的汗水将灰白色的发丝打乱，军务尚书奥贝斯坦的脸上仍看不出过多的情绪。他轻微而快速的喘息着，赤裸的胸膛随着频率起伏，在一次又一次的碰撞下贴紧与他纠缠的身体。  
“哼……白天用那么冰冷的目光盯着我，晚上倒是很热情……！”  
罗严塔尔低沉而戏谑的声音骚扰着对方的耳朵，他并不是喜欢羞辱做爱对象的类型，只是面对眼前这个男人，他会不自觉做出和平日不同的举动。  
话音落下，奥贝斯坦有意绷紧身体，克制着本能的颤抖，原本缺乏血色的嘴唇也生生咬出一丝红色。罗严塔尔眯着异色双眼，神情算不上享受。不能相互取悦的性爱令他不快，而征服军务尚书的欲望又令他蠢蠢欲动。矛盾的心情怂恿他加快律动的速度和力量，两具身体交缠地更加紧密。  
略微冰冷的身体在罗严塔尔的爱抚下逐渐升温，直至永远冰冷的脸庞染成淡红；军务尚书奥贝斯坦那无机质的双眼时不时的闪过红光，也许是连接神经过于兴奋所致。罗严塔尔腾出一只手盖上他的眼睛，顺势将人按倒在办公桌上，开始最后的冲刺。  
射出来后奥贝斯坦的身体终于不受控制的抖动起来，痉挛中的后穴催促着罗严塔尔随后达到高潮。金银妖瞳双手支起身体，慢慢离开那个他一直以来厌恶的人。而身下人也不负众望的给出令他厌恶的回应：  
“还好没有把文件弄脏。”  
军务尚书奥贝斯坦已然恢复往日的平静，就在做爱对象还在穿衬衫的时候，他已经调整好状态，一边扣着衬衫扣子，一边整理起散落的文件。这让罗严塔尔心中的不快又增添了一分，虽然大半夜跑到军务尚书这里添堵的是他自己。但本以为会看到对方不悦的样子而心神愉悦，现在却只能从嘴角挤出一丝冷哼，异色双眸中闪出的目光更加冰冷。  
“也罢，不过是为了让你在朝堂少说几句。”  
“劳烦阁下为我的工作挂心了。”奥贝斯坦自顾说着，手中的帕子却没停地擦拭着暴露在外的皮肤。这毫不掩饰的动作刺向罗严塔尔的神经，他大步走过去，扼住对方的手腕。  
“我的[好心]就令军务尚书如此厌恶么？您方才的样子可不是这个意思吧。”  
“我还要继续工作，请你放开。”  
讪讪地收回手，罗严塔尔调整好衣服，眼神里全然是不满与轻蔑。即便已经到了如此无法回头的地步，他仍要以一个胜利者的姿态走出这间办公室。  
“阁下若再有劳心之时，下官仍乐意为您宽宥。”  
停顿片刻，他前倾身体，蛊惑的气声足以吞噬人的理智，  
“我会把你内心的罪恶与厌恶统统变成快感……！”

脚步声在走廊内消失很久，奥贝斯坦坐在办公桌前握着手中的文件也许久未动……

 

-TBC-


End file.
